Nico Di Angelo vs Road Runner
by Ayaashi
Summary: Coyote quit the road runner show ever since he got pawned by Road Runner too much. So we have a replacement! Its our favourite blue roadrunner again, this time, with Nico di Angelo as his target. Will Nico survive? Nah, I don't think so. One-shot!


**Hello people!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Road Runner, the summary (made by I (dot) Tripped (dot) Over (dot) Reality) or most of the script. I know. Sad. But... yeah. The following actors are: Kanashii O (dot) Baka as Road Runner, I (dot) Tripped (dot) Over (dot) Reality as Mariana and myself as Ash, Nico and the narrator. I will add more pen names as we go through (for more information read the AN at the bottom.)**

* * *

><p>Camp was the same as usual for Nico Di Angelo.<p>

Boring.

Well, not boring but... not many people talked to him - which he thought was highly unfair as he wasn't _that_ socially awkward. No, scratch that, he wasn't even socially awkward! They just didn't talk to him because he was a son of Hades. That was beside the point though, as at the moment as he was talking to Ash – daughter of Hermes.

And then something collided with him, sending him sprawling onto the ground.

Ah, poor Nico... he didn't know what would happen to his life now... so sad...

Nico looked up.

It was... an ostrich? No... he recognised _the _Road Runner from that stupid show because it was blue and looked like an idiot. Oh great.

It had Mariana – daughter of Amphitrite on it's back. Now you'll wonder, since when did Amphitrite have kids? Well, lets just say Amphitrite got sick of Poseidon cheating on her and decided to get even. Lets ignore the whole strangle-you-to-death fights and late night arguments that followed after that and turned their relationship into the sort described in the 'Love The Way You Lie' songs.

Ash stifled a laugh at Nico which was _not_ cool as she had been _lucky _not to be hit by the Road Runner. It just _had_ to be _him_ that got hit.

"Not funny," he grumbled and stood up, brushing the dust off his clothes.

"Hey, Mariana," Ash smiled.

"Meep Meep!" Road Runner exclaimed, not wanting to be ignored.

Nico looked at the Road Runner.

"Why is it so... happy looking?" he groaned, pushing some of his dark hair off his face. Nico didn't like happy things; they were so annoying.

"Just 'cause you're depressive," Ash frowned.

"I'm not depressive!" Nico said, "It's just... I'm just..."

He didn't know what to say.

"He's awesome, right?" Mariana grinned and patted Road Runner.

"He's too happy," Nico grumbled and walked towards his cabin.

Ash and Mariana rolled their eyes and looked at each other.

Behind him, Road Runner yelled, "Meep Meep!" and held up a sign saying, 'Death boy reminds me of Coyote.'

Ash started cracking up.

"You are awesome!" she said, through her laughter.

Mariana grinned slyly. "Your job is to annoy Coyote. So..." she trailed off.

Ash stopped laughing, pushed her brown hair away from her blue eyes which were twinkling, and instead grinned widely.

"I like your thinking Mariana."

Grinning, Mariana got off Road Runner and took a bow.

"Thank you, madam."

"Meep Meep!" Road Runner exclaimed again, running over to Nico.

Nico looked at the Road Runner in disgust.

"Go away," he scowled.

Mariana and Ash followed Road Runner, Mariana giggling.

Nico glared at the two of them and frowned, "Did you two put him up to this?"

"Meep Meep!" Road Runner shouted, and tied a bomb to Nico.

"OI!" Nico yelled and started to untie it. "I AM NOT SOMETHING THAT WILL NOT DIE IF A BOMB EXPLODES WHILE TIED TO ME! I HAVE A MORTAL SOUL AND LIKE BEING ALIVE, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

Ash snickered and Mariana answered Nico's previous question, smiling mysteriously. "Maybe, maybe not."

Somehow, Nico managed to take the bomb off and he threw it at the Road Runner. Unfortunately for him, it missed. Majorly. And unfortunate for the Camp too, as it blew up some grass, causing a crater. Campers stared.

"Meep Meep!" Road Runner yelled, tying one end of the rope to Nico's ankles and the other to his own.

"MEEP!" he shouted again before running around Camp as fast as he could.

Nico tripped over his own feet and fell face first onto the ground, and got dragged around, while getting banged into rocks and people.

Ash burst out laughing again.

Nico sat up, scowling, still being dragged around.

"I am going to murder that thing," he grumbled. He went over a rock and his scowl became more pronounced.

Mariana giggled and started recording this.

Road Runner kept running around as quickly as possible, not caring that Nico was shooting death glares at him. Nico thought of an idea. He summoned some skeletons, a maniacal grin on his face.

"First cut this stupid rope, then go after the Road Runner -" Nico pointed at the Road Runner, "And hunt him down."

The skeletons cut the rope then rushed to do their duty and Nico yelled, "TAKE THAT YOU STUPID BIRD!"

Mariana kept recording, highly amused.

"Meep Meep!" Road Runner said, hiding behind Nico.

The skeleton warriors ran at Nico and he realized the plan. Road Runner ran off and Nico dived to the side just as the skeletons were about to crash into him. He did a roll and crashed into a tree, feeling disorientated. But that didn't stop his yelling.

"YOU STUPID THING!" he shouted, "GO AWAY!"

The skeletons obviously thought he meant them and the earth swallowed them up.

"NO, NOT YOU!" Nico was exasparated and fed up.

His eyes reflected his anger and he kicked a rock and picked another one up. He threw it where the skeletons had disappeared.

"COME BACK! I MEANT THE STUPID ROAD RUNNER THING!" he roared.

Mariana started laughing so hard she fell down and ended up breaking the camera.

The Road Runner sped away with it's continous, "Meep Meep!"

Nico glowered after it.

"I'll kill you someday! And when you're soul comes down I'll torture it!" he said and stormed into his cabin.

The only reply he got was, "Meep Meep!"

Unknown to him Road Runner was holding up two signs.

One said, 'Have fun trying loser!'

The second had written on it: 'That's all Folks!' in cursive writing.

* * *

><p><strong>[Edited on 11th April 2012]<strong>

**I hoped you liked that, guys!**

**This came from Live It Up: Percy Jackson, a forum owned by I (dot) Tripped (dot) Over (dot) Reality – I had to edit it a bit so it could be a story but... that's pretty much it!**

**Beta-d by I (dot) Tripped (dot) Over (dot) Reality.**

**Sorry if the updates might be slow but it depends when Road Runner decides to annoy the living Hades (haha oxymoron... sorry... excuse me...) out of Nico.**

**Review?**

_**-Added Note- This is now a one-shot. Sorry guys! Maybe I'll change it back to a story alter?**_

**- Ayaashi**

**P.S. Percy Jackson fans come onto Live It Up: Percy Jackson! Drama, suspense, deaths, torture and humour are ensured!**


End file.
